


Three O'clock

by SeparationBoundary



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Bottom Erwin Week 2018, Dirty Talk, Hange appears for a second, M/M, Praise, Top Levi, mild bondage, some body worship, some dom undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Erwin and Levi are complete opposites but stuck together as coworkers.  They annoy each other on a daily basis until one day ...





	Three O'clock

ThreeO’Clock

(prompt: dirty talk)

 

The desk situation wasn’t satisfactory to either of them.

As it was unavoidable, they both sat pointedly and politely ignoring each other across a space of eight feet of traffic resistant carpet.

Levi Ackerman, head salesman (who had the window, thank you very much) looked idly at the off-white blinds and wondered how long it had been since they’d been dusted.

Erwin Smith, regional supervisor (recently transferred to this office) studied the sandpaper-rough carpet and despised the color; a dark teal.

The plain white clock with the black hands ticked monotonously on the wall over Erwin’s head.

 

To say that the two men hated each other would be wrong.  They didn’t know enough about each other to call it hate. They were two apex predators dumped into the same habitat to fight for the resources available.  Or that’s what they told themselves.

 

The clock ticked; just seconds till 3:00pm

 

Neither man moved until the minute hand touched the 12 then they came to life like animatronics.  Levi unpacked an expensive dark leather satchel, Erwin retrieved his brushed aluminium briefcase from beside his desk.  Erwin stood and Levi woke his computer simultaneously as other workers passed through the room on their way to the time clock.  Erwin, without looking back, spoke,

“Levi,”

The other man responded,

“Erwin,”

And Erwin joined the homeward bound crowd.

 

Erwin and Levi were salesmen for a very prestigious interior design and construction firm.  The firm was in high demand for whole house design, renovations, and especially kitchens,

As a salesman your daily bread depended very much on how much you could induce a client to buy.  The most expensive marble for the countertops? The largest professional style refrigerator? A floor laid with italian tile rather than wood?

The two men worked best with different crowds and their supervisor, Hange, sent leads down to them based on their skills.

Erwin appealed to women young and old, he appealed to men who knew nothing of interior design but wanted to voice their opinions on everything anyway.  They liked Erwins big, straightforward smile and his firm, manly handshake.

Levi appealed to the perfectionists.  The ones with lists and notebooks full of clippings and a complete game plan of  _ exactly _ how they wanted their home to look.  They loved Levi’s no bullshit attitude and meticulous attention to detail.  They simply were not aware that they needed leather on the dining room chairs and handmade artisan bricks for the fireplace in the bedroom.

Erwin and Levi were complete opposites.

To better make the salesmen available for picky and insistent clients, Erwin worked 7-3 and Levi worked 3-11.  They only saw each other for those few moments before three. Most days they were silent, other days they managed a quiet, tight-lipped battle over something.

 

Sometimes it was clients:

“The Thornhill’s requested to be taken off your roster,” Erwin said, tossing a candybar wrapper in the general direction of the trash.

“You can have ‘em.  Tch! Will you pick that shit up?”

“Language!”

“Fuck off,”

Erwin sighed.

“They said you insisted on dark panelling in the bedroom,”

Levi eyeballed the candybar wrapper - at least a foot from the trash bin - as if it was a pile of actual shit there on the office carpet.

“That dumbass Thornhill, who is older than dirt, wants the inside of a 600,000 dollar home to look like a log cabin!  He wants a fucking  _ Bison _ skin rug!  BISON! As in buffalo!”

Erwin, who now was working through a snack sized bag of crisps, shook his head.

“The customer is always right,” he said primly.

“You know that’s bullshit!” Levi snapped, finally giving into the urge to dart over and grab the candy bar wrapper.  “How the fuck do you eat this shit all day and still look so good?”

An uncomfortable silence fell over them like a heavy drapery.  Levi slunk back to his seat. 

It was seven minutes, twelve seconds, till three.

 

Sometimes they argued over their office arrangement:

“If we put the desks facing each other over there, we could both enjoy the window.”  Erwin insisted.

“No,” Levi said.  “I've been here for 12 years.  I get the window.”

“I’m the regional manager!”

“I don’t give two shits,”

Erwin rose at that, crossing the narrow space between their desks.  He put one big hand down.

“You’re being unreasonable, I …”

“Oi!  Get your paw off of my desk!”

Levi grabbed the bigger man’s hand and stood.  Suddenly they were face to face only a few inches between them … and holding hands.  

Erwin went red.

Levi coughed and removed his hand hastily, staring at the floor.

It was five minutes till three.

 

Sometimes the argument was over Erwin himself:

“Oi, from now on, don’t hang your wet coat on the hook!”

Erwin looked baffled.

Levi lept up and retrieved a coat hanger from who knows where.

“Hang it up on a hanger so it’ll dry,”  He shook the hanger at the other man, “It’s still damp from this morning and wrinkled as hell!  You’ll look look like a bum,”

Erwin shuffled his feet,

“I didn’t think it mattered,”

“Tch!  I’d hate to be your boyfriend.”

Levi blushed and looked away, Erwin studied the floor,

“At least …” The bigger man began, “At least I wouldn't look like a bum,”

It was three and a half minutes till three

 

And sometimes the arguments weren’t arguments at all:

“Ahh, fudge!”

Erwin was eating a doughnut and had managed to knock over his cup with the cold dregs of his last coffee in it.  The viscous liquid (three creams, four sugars) spread lazily over several important papers.

Levi was up in a flash, paper towels appearing out of nowhere, dabbing at the offending liquid.

“I swear …”

“It was an accident,” Erwin said, gathering up papers quickly.

Levi snorted, “I don’t know how you make it through a day,”

Erwin stood abashedly, sucking chocolate off his fingers.

“Oh, my god!”  Levi snatched Erwin’s big hands and carefully wiped away the sweet brown stuff.

“You need a fucking boyfriend, girlfriend, wife … something.  Maybe a nanny.”

Even Erwin chuckled at that,

“Thank you.  And I’ll look into the whole nanny thing,”

Levi threw out the paper towels and cleaned his hands with a wet wipe.

“Do it.  Answer one of those ads with the ‘maids’ and ‘nurses’ in leather.  You need someone with a firm hand.”

It was one minute till three.

 

One Saturday everything changed.  Both Erwin and Levi had closed huge contracts and Hange had asked them in on a saturday at 2:45 to sign the papers and celebrate a little.

Levi arrived as he did every day he came in to the office at exactly eight minutes early.  Erwin trailed in at 2:50

Levi was sat in a deep chair in Hange’s office sipping champagne.  Erwin went to hang his coat up then glanced at Levi. He crossed to the closet to get a hanger.

Levi, who had already signed all of his paperwork, idly watched the bigger man lean over Hange’s desk to give his signature.

As soon as Erwin snagged his glass of champagne, Hange stood.

“Super good work, guys!  The firm really appreciates your particular skill sets.”  She shrugged into her coat,

“You're leaving?” Erwin asked,

“Yep.  Have to get these over to the lawyers by 3:15,”

Levi scowled, “You mean I took the filthy train over here on a weekend for two minutes of work?”

Erwin took a gulp of champagne and Hange grinned.

“Fuss at me when you get your big-ass closing bonus, Levi,”

She grabbed her bag and walked toward the door,

“Hey, at least you got champagne!” she shot over her shoulder, “Don’t forget to lock up!”

“It’s cheap-ass sparkling wine!” Levi yelled after her. 

He subsided into a disgruntled silence,

“Well, fuck.”

Levi’s mood was marred further by Erwin inexpertly pouring himself another glass.  It foamed over the rim.

“Fudge!”

Levi stood with a sigh.

“For fuck’s sake Erwin,”

The smaller man used a wad of tissues to soak up the spill.

“I swear to god,” Levi said, “I’m afraid something really bad’s gonna happen to you one day, you klutz.”  He jerked more tissues out of the box and dabbed furiously, 

“You’ll fall down a manhole or wander into a construction site or …”

“You always say I need a firm hand on me,” Erwin said, contrite, 

“You do, you fucking giant,” Levi snarled, “Quit crowding me, moron.  He dropped the huge wad of wet tissues into Hange’s trash with a moue of disgust.

“You need someone’s hand on you before you kill your fucking self.”

Abruptly Erwin’s big warm hands were on  _ him _ , gently, gripping his upper arms, and the blonde man was right there, looming over him.

Levi reared back and looked up at him, startled.

“Can the …” Erwin had blushed scarlet, “Can that hand be yours?”

It was precisely three o clock

 

They went to Levi’s apartment because - as Levi said - “Yours probably looks like the inside of a dumpster.”

Levi’s place was small and efficient just like him.  It was one small open room except for the bath and the kitchen.  There was a tiny living room on one side, couch, table, chair, and a huge wide screen television; and Levi’s bed and dresser and wardrobe on the other.  The kitchen was almost an alcove dominated by a restaurant style refrigerator. The cabinets were painted a soothing sea green and it sported a small kitchen table with two chairs.

Erwin marvelled silently at it.  His enormous condo - in a building with it’s own indoor swimming pool - was all white and black and chrome.

Opposites indeed.

Levi stepped up to the taller man, looking up at him.  He gave a come hither gesture with one finger. Erwin was puzzled for a second then leaned down.  Levi kissed him, thoroughly and deeply. Erwin had never been kissed like that. He reciprocated as well as he could, learning.  For a moment their tongues waged war then levi nipped Erwin’s lower lip drawing a moan out of the man

“How do you do that?” Erwin whispered,

“What?”

“Make me feel so good?”

Levi kissed him again, probing deeply, expertly with his tongue.  When he released Erwin so he could breathe he glanced up at the man with a devilish smile.

“Oh, I’ll make you feel much much better than that …”

 

Levi took his time undressing the bigger man, refusing to let him help.

“Ah, ah, ah!  This is my treat.  Your treat comes later.”  Erwin shivered at the expression on the dark haired man’s face. Erwin had on a light brown tweed suit.  Levi started to remove it. 

Slowly, slowly Levi went.  Suit jacket, gold colored tie, which he threw around his own neck, chocolate colored vest, brown belt.  Levi paused to survey his work. Erwin figited trying not to touch his already half hard cock.

The ecru dress shirt came next, then the trousers.

“On the bed,” Levi said

Erwin tentatively complied.  Levi came to stand next to the head of the bed. 

“On your back, arms up,”

“Arms … ?”

Levi abruptly grasped Erwin’s wrist and wound the tie around it.  He reached for the other one and tied them securely together. The tail of the tie went around a slat in the headboard and was knotted, pulling Erwin's arms over his head tight.

“Levi?  Is all this necessary?  I … I’m not gonna run away,”

“Firm hand,” Levi whispered. “I’m gonna do it how you like it; dirty.  When I’m finished with you you’ll be a sweaty, drooling mess. Don’t want you getting away.”

He strode around to the foot of the bed, admiring his handiwork.

Erwin watched him, his cock fully hard now and tenting his underwear.  Levi was also hard, his dick straining at the fabric of his dress slacks.

Without warning he put one knee down between Erwin’s legs and grabbed his underpants, peeling them off.  Erwin’s cock unfurled like a mighty beast and bumped against his belly.

“Oh you are beautiful Erwin Smith,” Levi murmured 

He was still fully dressed in his dove grey dress slacks and vest and crisply starched white shirt.  He made no move to disrobe. Instead he began creeping slowly up Erwin’s body, running his hands over every inch, over the springy blond hair on his legs to the thicker, wirier hairs in his groin. He bent and licked a hot, slow stripe up the man’s hip, deftly avoiding his throbbing hard-on.  Erwin made a desperate sound, pulling against his restraint, and Levi smiled against his skin, moving upwards.

His tongue traced abs, then pecs, then settled on a nipple, sucking hard.  Erwin arched off the bed,

“L-levi!  Oh, god!”

The smaller man gave the nipple a few maddening licks then switched to the other one.

“Levi, god, you’re gonna kill me!”

“Oh, it gets better,” Levi said, “I’m going to pay you back for every candy wrapper next to the trash can, for every bag of crisps spilling crumbs on the carpet.”

“A-are you going to hurt me?”

“Nope.  I’m not into that.  But I will fuck you, and fuck you hard.  And I’m gonna take my time. By the end you will be begging me to let you cum.”

Erwin trembled as Levi resumed his trek, licking and kissing the big man’s neck.  He bit and sucked while Erwin writhed under him, straining at the tie.

Levi was lying on Erwin now, his clothed hips grinding down on the blonde man’s erection.  He looked into the other's face, narrowing his eyes.

“So, what do you want, Mr Smith?”

“I want … I want …”

“Say it.  Say it out loud.”  Levi peppered kisses along the man’s jaw.

“I want you …”

“To?”

“To … to fuck me,”  It came out a whisper.

“Do you want me to fuck you hard?  Make you scream my name?”

“Yes!”

“Do you want to take every inch of my fat cock?”

“Yes, yes, yes!  Levi please!”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me!  I want you in me now!”

Levi moved smoothly, unhurriedly, between Erwin’s legs, facing him.  He lifted them and laid them over his thighs while he unbuckled his belt and drew down his zip.  He brought out his cock, spreading the precum, and stroking it briefly.

Erwin lifted his head up to look.  Levi was much bigger than he had anticipated.  Oh hell. His cock throbbed.

Erwin let his head drop back down with a moan.

Levi produced a small bottle out of one vest pocket and Erwin felt his small clever fingers, slick, at his opening.

“You’re gonna be a good boy aren't you Erwin?  And make Levi happy?”

Erwin nodded vehemently.  His dick was almost painfully hard.

Slowly but firmly Levi eased two fingers in.

Erwin gasped at the intrusion but Levi was gentle and insistent.  Soon another finger followed the others. Levi began a smooth rhythm.

Erwin rolled his head back and forth on the pillow, eyes squeezed shut, bound hands working.

“Oh, Levi, Levi!  Please please do it!  I’m gonna cum from just y-your fingers.”

“Do what?”

Erwin gritted his teeth,

“Fuck me!”

“Beg for it then”

“Please please Levi!  You’re killing me! Please fuck me!”

Abruptly the fingers withdrew.  Levi scooted forward, lifting Erwins legs and wrapping his strong arms around them.  Erwin felt the velvety head of Levi’s cock at his ass.

Abruptly he pushed in.  He was being carefully slow but he wasn’t lying about the girth of his member.  Erwin whined as it stretched him. Soon he had the whole length in. He paused to let Erwin adjust.

“OK?” he asked gently, lowering the bad boy persona for just a second.

Erwin, tears beading on his lashes, nodded eagerly.

“Say it,”

“Fuck me!”

Levi withdrew half his length and slammed it back in again.

Erwin threw his head back and moaned and Levi began a brisk pace.

“God, you feel so fucking good inside, Erwin,” Levi said,

Erwin just grunted in time to the thrusts.

“Fuck I’m not gonna last long.  Shit.” Levi panted.

He pistoned into the man, arms gripping the other’s legs tight, lifting Erwin’s hips slightly to get every inch in.

“You’re being such a  _ good _ boy, Erwin, letting Levi fuck your ass.  Does it feel good? Does my cock in you feel -  _ hnnn _ \- good?”

“It ... it feel so amazing!” Erwin gasped “Levi, yes!  I’m close. So close!”

Levi bent over the man, angling is hips slightly, and hit that sweet spot dead on.

“Haaaa!  L-levi! Ahhh!”

“What a good boy you are.  I’ll have to fuck you a few more times tonight.” Levi said, “But right now I want you to cum for me.  Cum for me, Erwin,”

Levi closed one hand over Erwins cock and matched his own stroke, rutting up into the big man mercilessly.

“AHH god!  Ahh GOD,  _ Levi! _ ”

Erwin came, spattering his and Levi’s belly thickly with cum.  Levi managed a few more thrusts before he too came, body arched, head thrown back.

For several minutes they just sat, gasping.  Erwin was covered in sweat, Levi’s once pristine white shirt clung to him.  Levi looked down between them.

“Well, you’ve made yet another mess,”

Erwin stretched luxuriously making the headboard creak as he pulled against the tie.

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to take me in hand again,” Erwin said.

 

And Levi did.  Twice.

 

Epilogue:

They finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning, but neither was worried because it was sunday and they didn't have to go to work.

Erwin was fondly pushing a few dark hairs off of Levi’s brow when he dozed off.  Levi sighed contentedly, glancing at the glowing numbers on the clock before snuggling up under the covers.

It was ten minutes after three.


End file.
